Two Wrongs, Make a Twisted Right
by ifihadthegutsto
Summary: This is my third Gossip Girl fan-fic! Chair/Serenate. Set just before x-mas 2009. It's rated T for now, but I might post some M chapters eventually.
1. Wedding Dayze

**Disclaimer; Gossip Girl, however unfortunate it may be, does NOT belong to me. Jeez, I wish.**

**Chapter one; Wedding Day(ze)**

I really hope you like this one! Sorry I haven't worked on my other ones in months, but I just got some serious writer's block. I'll try to work on them soon! R&R please!

xoxo

katherineee (:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Blair saw Chuck's eyes, and they were slightly red, like he'd been crying, but his wide smile told her they had been tears of joy. She had a smile to match as she met him at the altar, and her father relinquished her arm to her husband-to-be. Their eyes met, and the rest of the world just disappeared._

"Miss Blair, Miss Blair, wake up, it time to get ready for wedding" Dorota said as she shook her softly. At the mention of the word wedding, she thought maybe her sweet dream hadn't been interrupted after all, but then Dorota had to go and open her mouth again.

"Miss Serena not happy, she say dress not look right, and vail too short." Dream over. It wasn't Blair's wedding day, it was Serena's. Serena and Nate's.

Blair sat bolt upright, and removed her sleep mask.

"Yesterday she said the vail was too long, she's just freaking out" she said as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up.

"Yes, but now she crying too" Dorota said. Blair rolled her eyes. Knowing Serena, they weren't small tears of joy, the kind you see in romantic movies, they were huge, blubbering wails, of despair. The Serena Van der Woodsen she knew (and usually loved), would want every little thing to be perfect, and one little thing being out of place, would cause an emotional breakdown.

"Call back and tell her I'll be there in half an hour" Blair sighed as she walked to the bathroom. It was going to be a long day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blair, thank god you're here" Lily said when Blair stepped out of the elevator. Blair smiled politely, and Lily immediately grabbed her by the arm, and started to pull her up the stairs. "She's been asking for you all morning, and she is a mess, we've tried everything" she said as they reached the landing.

"Well, now I'm here, and order will be restored" Blair said. They finally reached Serena's bedroom, where Serena herself was sitting on the edge of the bed, crying, flanked on either side by Jenny and Vanessa. Blair walked over to her.

"B! It's awful, they screwed up, again, nothing's right!" Serena wailed. Blair's calm, serene expression led everyone to believe she was going to try to comfort the bride, as they had done. Blair, however, was not going to try to comfort her, well, not in the traditional manner, since it obviously wasn't working.

"Serena! Snap out of it!" she snapped. Everyone looked shocked, but Serena _had_ stooped crying. "You are about to get married to Nate Archibald, and he still loves you regardless of the fact that you killed a man, and you almost sabotaged his cousin in the election. So, I'm pretty sure he'll still love you if your vail is supposedly too short, which, it isn't by the way" Blair continued. Serena was now smiling, just a little. "We are the Non-Judging Breakfast Club, and Nate is a member, and I assure you, you could show up in a garbage bag, and he would still love you, and marry you, and that's all that matters, so quit your blubbering, and let's get ready to get you married!" Blair fiished. Everyone in the room held their breath. Serena blinked once, twice, and then smiled a huge, wide smile, and laughed. Everyone gave a huge sigh of relief.

"You're right, I'm being ridiculous" Serena said. She shook her head, and stood up. Blair rubbed her arm in a comforting manner.

"Yes you are" she said. She turned to Lily, "We're going to need a bottle of Dom" she said. Lily nodded, and went to fetch the champagne.

"Blair, alcohol? Now?" Serena said incredulously.

"Not only is it tradition, it's going to help prevent any future breakdowns" Blair replied. "Now, I see bridesmaids without dresses on, one of them being myself, we've got six hours to be perfectly ready, and get to the Botanic Gardens" she said, turning to face Jenny and Vanessa. They both nodded, and went to get their dresses on. Lily returned with a bottle of vintage Dom Pérignon, and two flutes. Blair took them gratefully, and poured she and serena a glass. Serena gingerly sipped hers, while Blair downed hers in one shot. She wondered how Chuck and Nate were doing...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck paced across his suite at the Empire. Nate was perched on the edge of the couch, his head in his hands.

"Man, I'm getting MARR-IED" he said incredulously. "I'm getting married to Serena Van der Woodsen, and you're the one pacing? Something is seriously fucked up here" he went on. Chuck stopped pacing, and turned to face Nate.

"Yes, you're getting married, that means it's pretty much a done deal, all you have to do is say 'I do', but I'm _proposing _to _Blair Waldorf,_ The ride has just begun for me" He said. Nate laughed a little.

"Chuck, what's the worst thing that could happen?" he said.

"Oh, I don't know, she could say no" Chuck sneered. Nate was really laughing now.

"Say no? Man, it's Blair, she's been wanting you to propose to her since you got together, how could you not know that?" he asked. Chuck was confused.

"That's unusually observant of you Nathaniel" he said.

"Nah, Serena told me" Nate replied. Chuck rolled his eyes. _Of course. _He sat down next to Nate.

"Alright, fine, she probably won't say no, but I'm still freaking out" he said. He reached for the decanter of scotch on the coffee table, and poured himself a glass. Nate followed suit.

"Whatever man, at least you don't have vows to write" he said. Chuck stopped, mid gulp, and looked at Nate in disbelief,

"You're not done yet?" he said. Nate shrugged.

"Try haven't even started yet" he said, "But I'll get them done" he insisted. Chuck rolled his eyes, again, and poured his glass of scotch down his throat, the amber-gold liquid leaving a burning sensation.

"Mhm" he mumbled. He put his hand in his pocket, and felt the little black velvet box. That box- or rather it's contents- was enough to make him want to throw up.

'_Damn, look at what she's done to me' _he thought as he poured himself some more scotch. Normally, Chuck Bass wouldn't be caught dead with a diamond ring in his pocket, but Blair Waldorf was _always_ the exception, to _all_ of his egotistical rules. _Every single one._


	2. A Smirk, and a Diamond Ring

**Disclaimer; I own Gossip Girl, you know why, because I'm Chuck Bass *smirk*. JUST KIDDING. I don't own Gossip Girl, because I'm Katherine Rose *tear***

**Chapter Two; A Smirk, and a Diamond Ring**

So, I wrote this chapter literally FIVE minutes after writing the last one so it's short, but there is no end in sight to my writing spree, so by the end of today there could be like, five chapters up. Basically, I'M ON A ROLL B***HES (: Remember to R&R (:(:(:(:(:(:

xoxo

Katherineee (:

-----------------------------------------------------------

"...and Nathaniel is a very lucky man to have a wife like you" Nate's grandfather finished off. Everybody clapped as he returned to his seat, and Eric took his place. He was MC, and he would announce the next speaker. Chuck swallowed hard, knowing it was him.

"Next up we have the best man, who usually goes first, but requested to go last tonight, Chuck Bass" Eric said. Everyone clapped again as Chuck went to the mic. He cleared his throat, and for a second, wasn't able to speak, but spoke anyways.

"When Nathaniel told me he was going out with Serena, for real, this time, I honestly thought he was crazy. They'd just gotten out of this huge fight, and I figured it wouldn't last for more than a week, two tops, but then they announced their engagement at Blair's birthday party, and I didn't think he was crazy anymore. Those two blonds," Everyone laughed, "are meant for each other, and that is clear" Everyone clapped, again, thinking he was finished, but he continued, "Now, I hate to steal the spotlight, but while I'm up here, will you join me Blair, please" he said. Everyone turned to look at a confused Blair rising from her chair, and walking to join Chuck.

"What are you doing!?" she hissed in his ear when she reached his spot. He just smirked at her, and this made her slightly angrier. Her anger vanished, however, when he kneeled on one knee, and reached into his pocket, withdrawing the small, black box. Her mouth formed a small, round 'O' as he spoke the words he'd never thought he would ever speak in a million years.

"You are the only girl I've ever loved, and believe me, I love you more than life it's self" he paused, realising how cheesy he sounded, but continued, not really caring, "so, will you marry me Blair Waldorf?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Blair felt the tears well in her eyes, tears of pure, uninhibited joy. Was this really happening? She pinched herself a little, on the wrist, just to make sure. It stung, so she finally spoke.

"It took you long enough Basshole" she said with a tearful smile.

"Is that a yes?" Chuck said hopefully.

"Damn straight!" Blair replied. Everyone cheered and clapped as Chuck took Blair's shaking hand, and slid the vintage diamond ring on to her dainty finger. Blair saw the ring, finally able to take it in, and realised something.

"Chuck, is this your mother's ring?" she gasped as Chuck stood up, and they returned to their table.

"Damn straight!" Chuck said. Blair rolled her eyes. They reclaimed their spot at the bridal table, and Eric returned to the mic, but they were no longer paying attention to what he was saying.

"Oh my god B!" Serena squealed, capturing Blair in a huge hug. Nate smiled and shook his head at Chuck passed the two squealing girls.

"Lemme see it, lemme see it!" Serena said. She was clapping her hands like a two year old.

"Alright" Blair said, feigning annoyance. She held her hand up, revealing the large ring. Serena's breath hitched.

"It's beautiful!"She gasped. Blair smiled with satisfaction. She'd been so jealous when Serena had shown up at her nineteenth birthday party wearing the Vanderbilt ring, not of her being engaged to Nate, just of her being engaged at all, but now they were even.

"I told you it would be soon" Serena said in a low tone, so only Blair could hear.

"I know, I know" Blair agreed. Then, the inevitable happened. Eleanor and Cyrus approached the bridal table, and Blair's breath hitched, unsure of what her mother would say. Eleanor rubbed her hands together.

"Congratulations!"Cyrus exclaimed. This, of course, was expected, but what Blair heard next, was not.

"I'm so happy for you!"Eleanor cried, literally. There were tears running down her cheeks. She was sincerely happy. Blair was both shocked, and thrilled. She'd expected some long speech about how she was far too young to be engaged, or she was throwing her life away, but she got none. Blair stood up, and hugged her mother for the first time in a long time. The she hugged Cyrus.

"I really wish your father could have been here for this, but he's stuck doing business in Berlin" Eleanor said.

"I'm going to call him tomorrow" Blair said. Eleanor nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyrus patted Chuck awkwardly on the back.

"You my friend, are a very lucky boy" he said. Chuck smiled, his eyes meeting with Blair's.

"I know" he said. "I know"


End file.
